The present application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. MI 2001A 001600, filed Jul. 25, 2001.
The present invention refers to an accessory for fitting auxiliary components for a workstation below a work surface.
As is well known to experts of the sector workstations must be equipped with a high number of auxiliary components, distributed in a small space.
Indeed, also in a minimum configuration of a work station there is in any case a personal computer and connection cables between the units of the personal computer and to the mains.
Workstations having a larger number of auxiliary components can for example be equipped with filing drawers and vertical screening panels.
Moreover, the sector requires a high flexibility in configurations and arrangements of work surfaces, which constitute the workstation, also arranged at an angle to each other.
Work stations are often realised through the composition of work surfaces and legs, without the side shoulders against which to mask for example the cables or against which to connect filing drawers or other.
Therefore, there has been an increased need to foresee an organisation of the space, for example below the work surface, for the positioning of the auxiliary components.
Currently the space under a work surface is mainly exploited to fix the cables through clips or grooves. Other auxiliary components such as filing drawers, or keyboard-holding elements, possibly fixed below the work surface of a work station, are for example screwed directly onto the surface itself or in any case each have their own attachment system and therefore are not interchangeable.
The main drawback of the attachment systems currently used consists of the lack of a common attachment system available to all of the auxiliary components.
Moreover, in the case of reorganisation of a work station, the modification of the arrangement of the auxiliary components is very difficult from the point of view of the work necessary and in general can be carried out a limited number of times, with it being necessary to make new holes in the surface.
The general purpose of the present invention is that of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art in an extremely simple, cost-effective and particularly functional manner.
Another purpose is that of realising an accessory for fitting auxiliary components for a workstation below a work surface which constitutes a standard attachment system which can be applied to multiple uses.
In view of the aforementioned purposes, according to the present invention, it has been thought of to realise an accessory having the characteristics outlined in the attached claims.